


Salvation

by vassalady



Category: Sunless Sea
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5861008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A zailor steps off the side of the ship when a tentacle appears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salvation

**Author's Note:**

> So Sunless Sea is a really fun game. This is based on the random encounter where you lose a zailor to a tentacle.

The Captain watches a ghostly long shape rise out of the fog. She watches as a zailor abandons her post and steps off the ledge. The Captain doesn’t know why.

\--

The zailor knows in an instant when she sees the thing, wriggling and twisting, great suckers on the underside, rise. It is her Salvation.

She dreamt of it as a child. She knew that one day, They would come for her, and she would be free of her mortal bonds. Now, that day is here.

She steps over the side without a second thought. She plunges into the zee. The cold cuts into her skin like glass, and the water fills her mouth and nose, and then her lungs.

As she drowns, she feels the coil of the tentacle around her body. It pulls her further down, into the blackest depths. The cold disappears. She no longer needs breath. She is brought into the many arms of her Savior, and she welcomes its embrace as she meets, at last, Endless Peace.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Salvation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014435) by [KeeperofSeeds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds)




End file.
